So lonely oder: Das Jahr in dem sich alles änderte
by Flauschi
Summary: Lily und James zu Beginn der Sommerferien nach der sechsten Klasse. Sie sind noch nicht zusammen. Es ist vielleicht nicht die typische Lily, aber lest selbst! Please R&R!
1. Kapitel 1

_**Autor:** myself Flauschi_

_**Inhalt:** Wie eigentlich jedes mal bei mir, geht's mal wieder um Lily und James. Zu Beginn der Story haben gerade die Sommerferien vor dem letzten Schuljahr angefangen und den Rest, den dürft ihr euch erlesen._

_**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12 dürfts gehen_

_**Disclaimer:** Nix ist mir, bis auf der Inhalt der Story und die Figuren die euch unbekannt sind. Alles andere ist der lieben JKR. Geld verdiene ich hiermit (leider) auch nicht, ich bin arm wie ne kleine Kirchenmaus._

_**Besonderen Dank an:** Suzette (ehemalige Hermine-4-ever), die sich die Mühe macht und mir das ganze beta't._

* * *

**So lonely**

**oder: Das Jahr in dem sich alles änderte**

**Prolog:**

_Schon mal das Gefühl gehabt, dass du wirklich gebraucht wirst und nicht nur ausgenutzt? Schön für dich, mir geht's nämlich nicht so. Ich hab eher das Gefühl von allen ausgenutzt zu werden, so auf die Art „Kannst du mir mal helfen? Dankeschön und jetzt verzieh dich wieder!". Genauso. Ich garantiere dir, das ist kein schönes Gefühl. Wirklich nicht._

_Schon mal das Gefühl gehabt, dass du richtige richtige Freunde hast, die sich auch Sorgen um dich machen und nicht nur aus irgendeinem Vorschiebegrund mit dir befreundet sind? Ja? Klasse. Ganz toll, anscheinend bin ich die Einzige, der das nicht so geht. Irgendwie schon blöd._

_Schon mal das Gefühl gehabt, dich würde wirklich jemand mögen und zwar nicht nur wegen deines Körperbaus? Sicher? Na toll, der Punkt geht wieder an dich, weil... Mir geht's nämlich nicht so. Ich glaube, keiner meiner sogenannten „festen Freunde" war jemals mit mir zusammen gewesen, weil er mich gemocht hat. Eher wegen meines Äußeren oder wegen meiner Schulnoten. _

_Und wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass du auch schon mal das Gefühl hattest, dass du auch nur Ansatzweise beliebt warst, dann bist du das genaue Gegenteil von mir... Super, ich hab einen 100 Gegensatz zu mir gefunden. Darf ich dir gratulieren?_

**Tagebuch der Lily Evans, 1. Eintrag:**

Hallo. Ich bin Lily. Oder um es genau zu sagen: Lily Rebecca Evans, des Lehrers' Liebling, ehemalige Vertrauensschülerin, heimlicher Quidditchfan, 17 Jahre alt, 1,70 m groß, dunkelrote Locken, smaragdgrüne Augen, schlank und Lehrers' Liebling. Aber was bringt das schon, wenn man kaum Freunde hat und meistens von allen Streber oder schlimmeres genannt wird? Aber HEY! Verdammt noch mal! Nur, weil ich ein bisschen was im Unterricht weiß, hat das nichts mit STREBER zu tun!

Jaaaa, richtig gehört! KAUM Freunde. Und dabei sind jedenfalls keine richtigen. Keine Freundschaften, denen man alles erzählen würde. Sondern eigentlich erzähl ich meinen angeblichen Freunden gar nichts. Weil sie nämlich sowieso nicht zuhören würden oder mir eventuell sogar antworten würden.

Und nicht das ihr jetzt denkt, ich würde das erfinden. Nein, Sandra, Mary, Olivia und Veronica sind wirklich so. Und allesamt sind im selben Jahrgang und im selben Schlafsaal wie ich. Alle vier vergöttern sie die Marauders, diese vier Spinner, die auch in Gryffindor sind, so wie wir, und auch im selben Jahrgang. Die einzige, mit der ich mich ein wenig unterhalten kann ist Mary und die hat aber so viel mit den anderen drei Mädels zu tun, dass ich ihr auch nicht alles erzählen will. Und außerdem: Marauders-Vergötterin!

Ich kann die Marauders nicht im Geringsten ausstehen! Und da es zu viele Gründe gibt, sind hier nur ein paar: Sie sind arrogant, eingebildet, nerven aus Grundsatz, verhexen jeden der ihnen im Korridor begegnet, missachten eigentlich jede Regel, schleichen nachts in den Gängen rum, feiern illegale Partys, ...

Ich hab ja gesagt, das würde zu lange dauern, deshalb hör ich an dieser Stelle auf. Nur eins muss unbedingt noch gesagt werden: Und zwar dass Potter (einer der Marauders, die aus Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und eben diesem verdammten James Potter bestehen) andauernd seine Haare verwuschelt, weil er denkt, es sähe cool aus, wenn es wirke, als wäre er grad erst vom Besen runter. Aber eigentlich stehen seine Haare ja SOWIESO ab. Und außerdem fragt mich dieser Kerl inzwischen schon seit der Vierten ständig nach Dates und nach diesen Ferien kommen wir ja schließlich schon in die siebente! Das ist ja wohl nicht normal! Und vor allem, egal WAS ich sag, egal WIE OFT ich ihm eine klebe, egal WO ich ihn stehen lasse, der Kerl gibt VERDAMMT NOCHMAL NICHT AUF! Irgendwo zwar ganz süß, aber auf Dauer einfach nur noch nervig, ätzend, ...

Genug jetzt, lange genug über Potter und seine Nerv-Kumpanen geredet bzw. eigentlich ja geschrieben. Anderes Thema... ja:

Also, ich könnte ja mal mein Zimmer beschreiben, daheim bei meinen Eltern, wo ich ja grad bin, weil ja Ferien sind. Und das noch eine ganze Weile. Sie haben ja schließlich gerade erst angefangen. Um genau zu sein: Vorgestern. Aber zurück zu meinem Zimmer:

Es ist groß, hell und freundlich. Normalerweise. Im Moment bin ich grad etwas –_hust_- schlecht gelaunt, weil Potter im Zug zurück nach London Mist gebaut hat. Arrrrrrgh, nicht schon wieder dieses Thema!

Zimmer! Also, im Moment sind die Vorhänge zu, wodurch alles in dunkelblaues Licht getaucht ist. Die Vorhänge sind nämlich dunkelblau, wer hätt's gedacht? Ich hab eine Zimmertür (Wer hat das nicht?), links daneben ist mein doch ziemlich großes Bücherregal, rechts neben der Tür ist mein Kleiderschrank, der auch nicht gerade klein genannt werden will. Gegenüber von meinem Kleiderschrank ist mein kuschliges, schön großes Bett und mein Nachttischschränkchen, auf dem meine Schulbücher drauf gestapelt sind. Zwischen Schrank und Bett ist noch eine Tür, die führt in meine schnuckeliges kleines Badezimmer. Aber obwohl es klein ist hat es alles, was man halt so braucht, sogar eine Badewanne. Da ich direkt unter dem Dach wohne hab ich im Bad ein kleines Dachfenster und in meinem „eigentlichen" Zimmer noch zwei weitere. Und worauf ich besonders stolz bin: Ich hab einen eigenen Balkon! Da steht ein Liegestuhl drauf, ein kleiner Tisch und ein Katzenkörbchen. Apropos: Wo ist eigentlich Fine, meine Katze? Eigentlich heißt sie ja Fiducia, aber das ist so lang...

Also, sehen kann ich sie gerade nicht, aber spätestens wenn sie Hunger hat taucht sie wieder auf. Oder aber sie fängt sich draußen was und will mir dann Stolz ihre wahrscheinlich noch lebende Maus zeigen, die dann durchs Haus rennen wird, während meine liebste Fine hier sitzt und noch nicht mal im Ansatz versucht sie wieder einzufangen, was dann ich machen darf. Wäre nicht das erste Mal. Aber irgendwo wars ganz lustig zu sehen wie schnell meine Schwester Petunia auf einen Stuhl springen kann. Nur das Gekreische von ihr hat ein klitze kleines Bisschen gestört. Die arme Maus...die hören ja schließlich auch noch besser als wir. Und wenn Petunia mit im selben Raum ist, dann möchte ich echt nicht gut hören können, was ich aber leider tue.

Früher habe ich mich mal richtig gut mit ihr verstanden, aber das ist jetzt schon seid fast sechs Jahren nicht mehr so. Seitdem ich meinen ersten Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen habe, findet Petunia, dass ich ein Freak wäre und nicht würdig wäre mit ihr, der „Lady" unter einem Dach zu leben. Und das sagt diese Bohnenstange mit doppelt so viel Hals wie nötig.

Und jetzt hat sie auch noch diesen Freund, Vernon Dussel oder so ähnlich. Ok, ich weiß ganz genau, dass er Dursley heißt, aber Dussel passt viel besser. Oder Speckschwarte oder so was in der Richtung. Fragt nicht warum, egal was ihr jetzt denkt, es ist richtig. Außer, dass ich verrückt bin, denn das bin ich eigentlich nicht. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls.

Aber bevor ich jetzt auch noch eine Hasstirade auf Dussel, Petunia und Co loslasse, sollte ich lieber das Thema wechseln.

Ok, ich kann noch schreiben, dass Fine schwarz ist, mit einer weißen Pfote und einer weißen Sichel auf dem Kopf. Und dass ich leidenschaftlich gerne reite, was aber schwer ist, wenn man fast das ganze Jahr im „Internat" ist. So nennen es meine Eltern, wenn sie erzählen, auf was für eine Schule ich gehe. Aber sie können ja schlecht zu Muggeln sagen, dass ich auf eine Schule für Hexen und Zauberer gehe, auf der ich hexen lerne. Würde nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend auf andere Leute wirken, oder?

Reiten, da war ich eigentlich gewesen. Freunde im Reitstall finden geht, ohne ihnen was über mich oder meine Schule zu erzählen, auch nicht wirklich. Und noch dazu bin ich ja nur in den Sommerferien hier. Die anderen Ferien verbringe ich ja seid der Fünften immer in Hogwarts, weil ich es satt habe mich in meinen Ferien auch noch von Petunia anschnauzen lassen zu müssen. Da bleib ich doch lieber in Hogwarts, wo es in den Ferien immer ruhig wird, weil alle nach Hause verschwinden. Da kann ich dann wenigstens mal in die Bibliothek gehen und lesen, mich ablenken von Alltag und was ich sonst noch so dort mache, ohne gleich wieder Streber genannt zu werden.

Aber hey, Bücher und Katzen, damit fühl ich mich nun mal wohl. Auch wenn ein paar richtige Freunde halt echt toll wären...

So, genug geschrieben heute, ich les lieber noch ein bisschen in dem Buch das ich mir gestern gekauft habe.

Lily

P. S. Potter, ich hasse dich!

**Tagebuch des James Potter, 1. Eintrag:**

Tach auch! Mein Name ist James Brian Potter, Marauder, Spitzname: Prongs, Unruhestifter, Hauptnachsitzer (mit meinem besten Freund Sirius), Lehrers' Liebling egal welchen Mist ich baue, 17 Jahre jung, 1,89 klein, schwarzhaarig, braunäugig und eigentlich immer gut drauf. Nicht zu vergessen: Quidditchkapitän und wegen jahrelangen Trainings muskulös. Und noch dazu Mädchenschwarm der Schule, Nachbarschaft und vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Nur das Mädchen, das ich seit Jahren haben will, will mich dummerweise nicht...komisch irgendwie.

Aber hübsch ist sie. Verdammt hübsch! Dunkelrote Locken, klasse Figur und dann diese smaragdgrünen Augen, denen ich am liebsten jeden Wunsch erfüllen würde, nur nicht den, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Und ich muss sagen sie hat mich schon mehrmals aufgefordert das zu tun... So an die sechshundertachtunfünfzig Mal. Nicht dass ich mitgezählt hätte oder so aber Padfoot (Sirius, mein bester Freund) hat Strichliste geführt, wie oft ich bei ihr abblitze. War anscheinend doch sehr oft. Aber nicht verzagen, weiter fragen! Das ist meine Devise... und ich hoffe, dass ich sie dieses Jahr doch endlich mal rumkriege. Ich schaff das schon irgendwie. Hoffentlich... Naja, eigentlich bin ich mir sogar sicher, nur die grandiose Idee, wie ich das schaffen will ist mir leider leider noch nicht gekommen. Aber das passt schon irgendwie.

So, mich hab ich vorgestellt, meine Lieblings-Lily-Maus auch, jetzt kommen meine Marauder Kumpel. Im Schnelldurchgang: Padfoot, Moony und Wormtail. Und da das jetzt leider keiner verstanden hat das ganze etwas genauer:

Padfoot heißt eigentlich Sirius Black ist ebenfalls 17 Jahre alt und hat schwarzes, etwas längeres Haar, dunkelbraune bis schwarze Augen ist ca. 1,90m groß und somit fast einen Zentimeter größer als ich, was er mir andauernd vorhält. Er ist, laut aller Mädchen, schlank, gutaussehend und angeblich sieht man seine Muskeln mehr als meine. Dass ich nicht lache, alles blödes Gerede.

Moony heißt eigentlich Remus Lupin genannt, ist auch 17 Jährchen jung hat braunes Haar und laut der Mädels sanfte braune Augen, ist vier Zentimeter kleiner als ich und ebenfalls schlank.

Wormtail, sein „richtige" Name ist Peter Pettigrew, er ist (oh Wunder) 17 Jahre, hat braunes Haar, blassblaue Augen; ist süße 1,70m groß. (Hey, sogar mein Lily-Schatz ist genauso groß als er, wie hat er es geschafft so klein zu bleiben? Also nicht, dass ich jetzt behaupte Lily wär klein oder so, aber im Gegensatz zu mir und Padfoot...) und etwas mollig (aaahhhh, deshalb! Der Kerl hat anstatt in die Höhe in die Breite gebaut! Und nein, ich bin nicht gemein!).

Joa, das waren sie, die berühmt berüchtigten Marauders, nicht zu vergessen natürlich plus meine Wenigkeit. Hauptberuflich sind wir dafür da Lehrer zur Weißglut zu treiben oder auch mal Lilyflower. Also eigentlich machen das nur Sirius und ich, weil Remus sich das als „ehemaliger Vertrauensschüler sich das nicht erlauben kann" (Hust) und Peter zu viel Angst dazu hat. Aber so oft wie möglich bringen Pad und ich die beiden dazu mitzumachen. Erwischt werden wir aber meistens nur dann wenn Pad und ich was alleine machen. Ob es wohl daran liegt, dass uns dann niemand davon abhält noch mehr Blödsinn zu machen? Könnte sein...

Hab ich schon was vom besten Haus der gesamten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, auch Hogwarts genannt, erzählt? Also es gibt vier Häuser: Huffelpuff (die Lahmen), Ravenclaw (die Strebsamen), Slytherin (die Schlangen, Nerventöter, Zukünftige Voldemort-Anhänger - bähhhh) und als allerbestes Gryffindor. Die mutigen, stolzen Löwen. Schon erraten wo ich, mein Lily-Schatz und der Rest der Marauders sind? Richtig, in Gryffindor! Wer hätt's gedacht?

Also, was lässt sich vom besten Haus sagen? Mhm...hier sind die besten Schüler der Schule (wenn man von Ravenclaw absieht, aber das sind die Streber, die gelten nicht) und gegründet wurde das ganze von Godric Gryffindor. Ich wüsste zwar noch mehr, hab aber keine Lust noch mehr zu erzählen. Du mussts dir halt mal anschauen. Wie, das geht nicht? Ich geb dir gleich das geht nicht. Nur weil du ein blödes Tagebuch bist? Da ist doch kein Grund. Noch so eine dumme Bemerkung und ich schreib nie mehr in dich! Schmoll

Ich frag mich sowieso warum ich das mach... Gut, ich weiß es nicht mehr, ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass meine Mutter irgendwas damit zu tun hat. Sie hat nämlich behauptet, ich könnte nichts länger als einen Monat durchhalten. Und jetzt beweise ich ihr das Gegenteil, indem ich dich hier länger als einen Monat auf dem Laufenden halten will. Nur wie ich das anstellen will, weiß ich auch noch nicht. Aber meiner Mutter nach besagtem Monat das Tagebuch vorlegen ist ja auch blöd. Vielleicht sollte ich mir was anderes überlegen. Eine Beziehung mit meiner Lilie führen, die länger als einen Monat dauert zum Beispiel. Der Haken: Miss Evans will ja leider nicht. Woran das liegt weiß ich leider immer noch nicht. Aber das hab ich ja schon mal gesagt: Ich schaff das schon noch irgendwann dieses Jahr. Aber das Tagebuch ist vielleicht doch nicht so blöd..

Ja, ich mein dich, du dummes Ding... Vielleicht kann ich Lily damit zu irgendwas bringen... Nur wie?

Puh, jetzt hab ich keine Lust mehr, wir sehen...hören...ähhh...schreiben uns dann irgendwann mal wieder...

Prongs

P. S. Lily, ich liebe dich!

**Bei Lily:**

Inzwischen waren zwei Wochen der Ferien vergangen und gerade fuhr Lily mit ihren Eltern nach London, wo sie in die Winkelgasse gehen würde (neue Umhänge besorgen und ein paar andere Sachen, von denen sie schon wusste, dass sie sie brauchen würde für das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts). Ihre Eltern fuhren nach London, weil sie dort etwas bei einem Anwalt zu klären hatten und so hatte Lily spontan beschlossen, dass sie mitfuhr.

Sie bogen von der Autobahn ab und kurz darauf parkten sie auch schon mitten in London in einem relativ großen Parkhaus, zum einen nicht weit entfernt von dem Anwalt und außerdem recht nah am Tropfenden Kessel.

„Also wir sehen uns dann in zwei Stunden wieder hier am Automaten. In der Zeit müssten wir das mit dem Anwalt geklärt haben und ich denke mal die Zeit reicht dir auch oder Lily?" fragte ihr Vater, als sie im Raum mit den Automaten im Parkhaus angekommen waren.

„Ja, klar langt das, bis später!" Mit einem Winken verabschiedete sich Lily von ihren Eltern und schon war sie um die Ecke verschwunden und lief zügig in Richtung Tropfender Kessel. Dort angekommen spendierte sie sich erst mal ein Butterbier, dann lief sie in den Hinterhof, berührte ein paar Steine in der Mauer und betrat die Winkelgasse durch das gerade geöffnete Tor.

„Willkommen in der Winkelgasse, Lily!"

* * *

_Das war's erstmal, nochmal danke an Suzette (Bist ein Schatz!) und an all die lieben Menschen da draußen:_

_Der lila Knopf da unten wartet auf Beschäftigung!_

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Flauschi_


	2. Kapitel 2

_Hey ihr lieben, _

_jaaaaaaaaa, ich lebe noch! Zu den Reviews:_

_ mys: Des heißt "zaggisch" und net "zaggich"! Um's mal auf kahlgrünedrisch zu sagen. Und weitergeschrieben hab ich, wenn auch nicht so richtig schnell..._

_ Lily Summer: Jetzt wirst du es gleich sehen, wie es weiter geht!_

_ MissHermineGranger: hust Ähem...naja, so schnell war ich ja jetzt nicht gerade, aber besser so, als nie! Nicht wahr?_

_ Lilkins: Dankeschön!_

_ sophie: Ist aber nicht reines Tagebuchfromat, sondern Real-Teil und Tagebucheintraäge, wie du auch im kommenden Kapitel bemerken wirst._

_**Dank an:** Mal wieder die liebe Suzette! (thx fürs beta'n!)  
_

_**Disclamer:** Bin immernoch arm, verdiene immernoch nichts hiermit und so schnell wird sich daran auch nichts ändern..._**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

„Willkommen in der Winkelgasse, Lily!", begrüßte sie sich selbst und freute sich, wie jedes Mal wenn sie hierher kam, wie ein kleines Kind über das rege Treiben in der Straße. Unter so vielen Leuten fühlte sie sich irgendwie nicht ganz so allein wie sonst manchmal.

Nach einem kurzen Blick in den strahlend blauen Himmel, an dem keine Wolken zu sehen waren, lief sie zielstrebig auf Gringotts zu, wo sie schnell etwas Muggelgeld in Zauberergeld umtauschte. Danach führte sie ihr Weg zu Madame Malkins, wo sie sich einen neuen Hogwartsumhang besorgte. Wenig später trat sie dann mit einem Paket, in dem ihr Umhang war, wieder auf die Straße.

Wie eigentlich jedes Mal wenn sie hier war, steuerte sie als nächstes „Flourish & Blotts" an. Sie stöberte durch die Regale und hatte bald mehrere Bücher gefunden, die sie nur zu gerne gekauft hätte. Aber wenn sie nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, bald pleite zu sein, sollte sie sich den Stapel wohl zumindest nicht komplett kaufen. Und so kaufte sie dann nur ein Buch über Heilkräuter und ihre Verwendung und das Verwandlungsbuch, Band 7, was sie sicher für die Schule brauchen würde.

Der nächste Laden, den sie ansteuerte, war der Quidditchladen. Nachdem sie nun schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr immer nur Schulbesen geflogen war, träumte sie eine ganze Zeit lang von einem eigenen Rennbesen, aber als sie die Preise der verschiedenen Besen sah, wurde ihr klar, dass sie das wohl nicht so leicht wie zwei Bücher zahlen konnte.

Der Besen würde wohl, genauso wie die anderen nicht gekauften Bücher, ein weiterer Punkt auf ihrem Wunschzettel für Weihnachten sein, In dem Punkt waren ihre Eltern etwas altmodisch: Jedes Jahr bestanden sie darauf, dass sowohl Lily als auch Petunia einen Wunschzettel schrieben.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass sie schon anderthalb Stunden in der Winkelgasse war und langsam musste sie wieder zurück. Aber Zeit für ein Eis hatte sie noch, beschloss sie, denn so weit war es nun auch wieder nicht bis zum Parkhaus, wo sie sich wieder mit ihren Eltern treffen wollte.

Als sie aus dem Quidditchladen heraus wieder auf die Straße trat bemerkte sie, dass es inzwischen bewölkt und merklich kühler war, und dass die Winkelgasse nicht mehr so überfüllt von Hexen und Zauberern war wie vorhin.

Was war geschehen? Nur an dem Wetter konnte das nicht liegen, aber nichts, rein gar nichts, gab ihr einen Anhaltspunkt, was geschehen sein könnte...

Verwirrt darüber, dass nur noch so wenig los war, führte sie ihr Weg nun wieder zum Tropfenden Kessel und nach Muggellondon zurück. Das geplante Eis war schon wieder in Vergessenheit geraten.

Wieder am Parkhaus bemerkte Lily, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis auch ihre Eltern wieder hier sein würden. Laut ihrer Uhr waren die zwei Stunden nämlich in einer Viertelstunde vorbei.

Aber nach einer halben Stunde Warten wurde sie dann doch unruhig. ielleicht dauerte aber auch einfach der Termin beim Anwalt etwas länger, versuchte sich Lily zu beruhigen. Aber so richtig klappte es nicht. Ein unwohles Gefühl blieb.

Aber keine fünf Minuten später sah Lily die beiden dann doch die Straße herunter laufen. Schnell sprang sie von der Treppenstufe auf der sie gesessen hatte auf und lief ihnen entgegen. „Wo wart ihr so lange? Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht!"

„Zum einen hat der Termin ein wenig länger gedauert als wir dachten und es gab anscheinend einen Unfall in der Lincoln Road und wir musste einen kleinen Umweg laufen um wieder herzukommen." antwortete ihr Vater, während sie jetzt zu dritt wieder ins Parkhaus liefen, wo Mr. Evans die Parkgebühren bezahlte. Dann stiegen sie zusammen die Stufen in die erste Parkebene hoch und mit ihrem Auto, welches dort stand, fuhren sie zurück nach Hause.

Zwei Wochen später:

„LILY!" schalte es durch das gesamte Haus. „DEIN BRIEF IST DA!"

„ICH KOMME!" brüllte die Gerufene zurück und gleich darauf hörte man, wie sie die Treppe hinunter in die Küche stürzte. „Wo ist er denn?"

Ihre Mutter deutete ihr mit einem Kopfnicken an, dass er auf dem Esstisch lag und sofort nahm Lily den Brief in die Hand und riss ihn auf.

_„HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst._

_Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)_

_Sehr geehrte Miss Evans, wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie in diesem Schuljahr zur Schulsprecherin ernannt wurden. Anbei finden Sie ihr Abzeichen, die Liste der benötigten Dinge für das Schuljahr und ihr Zugticket._

_Der Zug wird wie gewöhnlich am 1. September um 11 Uhr an Gleis 9 ¾ in London, King's Cross abfahren._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin"_

Sprachlos blickte Lily auf ihren Brief. Sie hatte es gehofft, aber nicht wirklich geglaubt, wo sie doch eigentlich nicht viel mit den anderen Schülern und Schülerinnen der Schule zu tun hatte. Irgendwie hatte sie eher gedacht, dass jemand beliebteres den Job bekommen würde. Wer wohl Schulsprecher geworden war? Remus vielleicht? Er war auch Vertrauensschüler mit ihr gewesen, oder vielleicht Anthony Smith aus Ravenclaw? Auch er war ein ehemaliger Vertrauensschüler.

„Was ist denn los, mein Schatz?" Nur langsam registrierte Lily, dass ihre Mutter sie angesprochen hatte. Sie war so in ihren Überlegungen versunken gewesen, dass sie es gar nicht richtig mitbekommen hatte. „Hm?", fragte sie deshalb sinnvollerweise und sah ihre Mutter schon fast verständnislos an. „Der Brief! Warum starrst du ihn so an und was ist das überhaupt in deiner Hand?"

Lily warf einen Blick auf ihre Hand. Ohne es zu bemerken hatte sie es während sie überlegte in die Hand genommen und es die ganze Zeit angesehen. „Ich bin... Schulsprecherin!", kam es ein wenig zögerlich über ihre Lippen, sie konnte es selbst noch nicht richtig glauben. „Das ist ja wunderbar! Das muss gefeiert werden! Wie wäre es mit einem schönen Essen heute Abend und wenn du willst kannst du dir auch noch was in der Winkelgasse kaufen? Bücher oder so was, was immer du willst?", freute sich ihre Mutter und zog gleichzeitig schon das Kochbuch aus dem Regal. Was konnte sie denn kochen?

Ein paar Tage darauf:

Zum zweiten mal in diesen Ferien war Lily in der Winkelgasse. Diesmal allerdings mit ihrer Mutter, die beschlossen hatte ihr etwas zu kaufen. An dem Tag, an dem der Brief gekommen war, hatte es Abends noch einen leckeren Braten mit Vorspeise und Nachspeise gegeben und ihre Mutter hatte sie nochmal wegen dem „Geschenk" gefragt, aber so recht hatte sich Lily nicht getraut etwas zu sagen. Bücher hatte sie sich ja gerade erst welche gekauft und ein Besen war einfach zu teuer. Was sollte sie sich denn kaufen oder besser wünschen?

Lilys Mutter Rose war zwar nicht zum ersten Mal hier in der Winkelgasse, aber es faszinierte sie doch alles sehr. Die sich bewegenden Bilder, die bunten Schaufenster, die vielen Menschen, von denen fast alle Zaubererumhänge trugen, und sonst auch ziemlich vieles. Die Beiden waren innerhalb von wenigen Minuten in Flourish & Blotts, hatten Lilys restliche Bücher gekauft und waren wieder aus dem Laden heraus. Dann gingen sie zu Madame Malkins, wo sie ein Ballkleid für Lilys Abschlussball schneidern ließen. Es war zwar noch recht früh dafür, aber leicht umändern konnte man ja noch etwas daran, vor allem als Hexe. Nach mehreren Minuten, die sich mit der Zeit eher in Stunden umwandelten, so kam es zumindest Lily vor, hatten sie das perfekte Kleid gefunden: Es hatte fast denselben Farbton wie Lily's Augen und ging ihr bis knapp über die Knie. Es bestand am Rockteil aus mehreren Schichten Stoffe leicht unterschiedlicher Grüntöne. Das Oberteil war dagegen fast schon schlicht in einem Grün gehalten und trägerlos. Getrennt wurden Rock und Oberteil durch ein ungefähr zwei Finger breites schwarzes Band, das am Rücken zusammengebunden wurde. Die passenden Schuhe dazu hatte Lily schon zu Hause: schlichte schwarze Riemchen-Sandalen mit Absatz.

Nachdem sie aus dem Laden herausgetreten waren, zog Lilys Mum Lily regelrecht durch die Winkelgasse in der Hoffnung ein schönes Geschenk für sie zu finden. Als sie am Quidditchladen vorbei kamen sah Rose Lilys sehnsüchtigen Blick zu den Besen und sie zog Lily einfach in den Laden hinein. Lilys Protest überhörte sie einfach, aber der Protest war auch nicht sehr stark. „Also, Lily, mein Schatz, welcher darfs denn sein?" Fragend sah Rose Lily an. Sie kannte sich ja mit sowas nicht aus, sondern wusste nur, dass es einen Sport namens Quidditch gab für den man Besen brauchte. Genaueres wusste sie nicht mehr, auch wenn Lily mehrmals versucht hatte ihr die Regeln dafür zu erklären. Viel davon behalten hatte sie aber nicht.

Schließlich einigten sie sich auf einen „Aermirac 7", der nicht zu teuer war und danach machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause.

Am 1. September, King's Cross:

„Tschüss Lily, mach's gut meine Kleine. Viel Spaß in der Schule und ärger deine Lehrer nicht so!" verabschiedete Lilys Dad sich von der Rothaarigen. Zusammen mit seiner Frau hatte er sie zum Bahnhof gebracht und mit auf das Gleis begleitet. Der rote Hogwartsexpress stand schon da und in einer Viertelstunde würde es wieder losgehen. Das letzte Jahr an der Schule mit einer noch größeren Verantwortung.

Lily verabschiedete sich auch von ihrer Mum, dann schnappte sie sich ihre Sachen und stieg damit in den Zug ein, um sich gleich auf den Weg nach vorne zum Schulsprecherabteil zu machen.

Wie sie es eigentlich erwartet hatte war der neue Schulsprecher noch nicht da, aber es dauerte ja auch noch bis der Zug abfahren würde. Er würde schon noch kommen, wer auch immer er war. Zeit genug auf jeden Fall um sich mal das Abteil genauer anzusehen. An sich sah das Abteil aus wie jedes andere, nur war es ein wenig größer und hatte zwischen den beiden Sitzreihen in der Mitte einen kleinen Tisch stehen, auf dem Pergamente und ein Briefumschlag lagen und eine Vase mit Blumen stand.

Mit einer kleinen Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs schaffte Lily es ihren Koffer in das Gepäcknetz zu wuchten. Ihren neuen Besen legte sie daneben und den Korb mit Fine stellte sie auf einen der Sitze um dann die Katze heraus zu lassen und sich dann in den freien Platz daneben fallen zu lassen. Nur wenige Sekunden später turnte Fine dann auch schon wieder auf ihr herum, was so viel hieß, dass sie auf Lilys Schulter kletterte um von dort einen besseren Blick aus dem großen Abteilfenster nach draußen auf den Bahnhof zu haben, wo noch immer reges Treiben herrschte. Lily ließ sich nicht weiter von dem Verhalten ihrer Katze stören, denn so ein Herumgeklettere war sie inzwischen schon von ihr gewöhnt. Fast täglich kam so etwas vor.

Lily warf einen Blick nach draußen auf den Gang. Die Abteiltüre war offen, mit dem ganzen Gepäck in der Hand hatte sie sie nicht schließen können und dann hatte sie es wohl vergessen. Draußen lief gerade Mary vorbei, die ihr im Gehen zuwinkte und am Abteil vorbei lief, um dann wieder ein Stück zurück zu laufen und Lily strahlend anblickte. „Hey Lily! Du bist Schulsprecherin? Glückwunsch!"

„Hi Mary, dankeschön, wie geht's dir so?", antwortete Lily und lächelte Mary an.

„Mhm...ganz gut eigentlich, dir auch?"

„Ja, doch. Du weißt nicht zufälligerweise wer Schulsprecher ist oder nicht?", neugierig sah Lily weiterhin zu Mary. Diese Frage beschäftigte sie eigentlich schon, seitdem sie ihren Brief bekommen hatte. Hoffentlich würde sie gut mit ihm auskommen, sonst würde das Jahr der pure Wahnsinn werden.

„Leider, nein. Tut mir echt Leid, Lily, aber ich muss weiter. Sandra, Nica und Liv warten schon auf mich...", betrübt sah Mary den Gang hinunter, wo sie anscheinend gerade Eine der Drei gesehen hatte. „Wir sehen uns dann ja irgendwann..." Sie hob nochmal kurz grüßend die Hand und ging dann, nachdem sie die Abteiltür geschlossen hatte.

Wenigstens musste sie jetzt nicht mehr aufstehen um die Tür zu schließen, dachte Lily mit einem Seufzen und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu und sah hinaus. Immer weniger war draußen los und dann fuhr der Zug auch schon langsam an. Genau im selben Moment sah Lily zwei schwarzhaarige Jungs draußen am Fenster vorbei rasen, mit Kurs auf die nächste Zugtür. Anscheinend hatten es die beiden Nachzügler doch noch geschafft den Zug zu bekommen, denn als der Hogwartsexpress den Bahnhof verließ waren sie nicht mehr zu sehen. Aber knapp gewesen war es.

Nur wenige Sekunden später liefen zwei lachende Schüler den Gang entlang, einer der Beiden rief dem Anderen noch schnell etwas zu und riss dann die Abteiltür auf und stolperte grinsend hinein.

„Oh...hey L..Evans!"

**Tagebuch der Lily Evans, 2. Eintrag:**

_Mann, ich glaubs nicht! Das kann verdammt nochmal einfach nicht wahr sein! Bis vor wenigen Sekunden hab ich mich noch darüber gefreut, dass ich Schulsprecherin bin. Es ist schließlich ein verantwortungsvoller Posten und Dumbledore wird sich schon was dabei gedacht haben, dass er mich dazu ernannt hat. Und ich hab mich ja auch tierisch über Mum's Geschenk, einen „Aermirac 7", zwar nicht der neueste Rennbesen, aber trotzdem sehr schnell und auch zuverlässig. Und einen anderen Besen hätten wir uns sowieso nicht leisten können. Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema: Warum zum Henker muss ich ausgerechnet mit JAMES POTTER zusammen Schulsprecher sein? Ja, genau, dass ist der Kerl, der die ganze Zeit an mir hängt, als wär ich ein Honigbrötchen und er ne Biene. Oder eigentlich mehr ein Bär oder so was. Ne Biene ist fleißig und ein Bär ja wohl eher tollpatschig. Das sagt ja wohl mal alles, oder? Wie konnte Dumbledore mir das antun? Will er, dass die Schule den Bach runter geht oder was??? Und dass er fast den Zug verpasst hätte kommt ja auch noch dazu. Unpünktlich, unzuverlässig und auch noch sehr nervig. Klasse Voraussetzungen so als Schulsprecher..._

_Bevor ich dich jetzt noch aus Wut in der Luft zerreiße, hör ich lieber auf zu schreiben und schau mal, was PSC macht. Was PSI ist? PPotter, SSchulsprecher und IIdiot. Was ja wohl eindeutig klar macht, dass das ein Höllenjahr wird... Argh... _

_Wütende Grüße, _

_Lily_

_P. S. Potter ich hasse dich IMMERNOCH!_

**Tagebuch des James Potter, 2. Eintrag:**

_Hey du tolles Tagebuch!_

_Heute ist glaube ich mein Glückstag! Merk dir das Datum, mal es dick und fett in rot in deinem Kalender an. Wenn du keinen Kalender hast, dann kauf dir einen, ich geb dir auch das Geld. Also, wie gesagt merk ihn dir. _

_Denn ich, James Potter, Marauder meines Standes, bin Schulsprecher – was zwar nicht so toll ist, aber der nächste Punkt machts besser, genial, zur besten Sache meines ganzen Lebens! – und zwar zusammen mit meiner Lil'. Ein Jahr lang! Das ist so... WOW! Das kannst du einfach nicht verstehen. Ich mein, du hast sie ja noch nie gesehen... Daumen hoch kann ich nur sagen, mein Mädel ist klasse!_

_Und dabei fing der Tag gar nicht so gut an: Erst haben ich und Sirius verschlafen, weil wir letzte Nacht noch ein paar Streiche ausgeheckt haben und überlegt haben, wie ich mir den Schulsprecheralltag aufpeppen kann (was ich jetzt ja allerdings nicht mehr muss, dank meiner Lilie) und dann hätten wir um ein Haar den Zug verpasst. Was wohl ziemlich schlecht gewesen wäre. Jedenfalls haben wir den Zug gerade so noch erwischt. Ich bin dann ja auch gleich ins Schulsprecherabteil, weil ich ja wissen wollte, wer denn Schulsprecherin ist. Und dann sitzt da, mit ihrer Katze auf der Schulter, meine Flower-Power-Lily da und ist Schulsprecherin. Ich glaub meinen Jubelschrei hätte man bis nach Amerika gehört, wenn ich ihn denn losgelassen hätte. Zuerst wollte sie ihr Glück ja gar nicht glauben, aber da lag so ein Brief auf dem Tisch, den hat sie dann aufgemacht, nachdem sie mich ziemlich misstrauisch eine halbe Minute angestarrt hat, während ich mein Zeug ins Gepäcknetz verbannt hab und auf jeden Fall stand dann auf dem Brief, dass Dumbledore uns nach dem Essen in seinem Büro sehen will. Namentlich standen wir da drauf, dann musste sie es wohl oder übel glauben._

_Aber der Brief von Dumbledore ist ein neuer Rekord. Ich mein, wer hat schon einen Brief vom Schulleiter bei sich, obwohl das Schuljahr noch nicht mal angefangen hat, nein, noch besser, obwohl man noch nicht einmal in der Nähe der Schule war? Also, das nenn ich mal ne Leistung. Hast du bestimmt noch nicht geschafft. Aber du bist ja auch nur ein Buch._

_Rot-markierte Grüße,_

_James_

_P. S. Lily, ich glaube ich liebe dich jetzt noch mehr!_

* * *

_Wie immer meine Bitte um Reviews zum Schluss,_

_liebe Grüße,_

_Flauschi  
_


	3. Kapitel 3

_Nach langer, langer Zeit nun endlich das dritte Kapitel..._

_Hab leider keine Zeit groß was zu den Kommis zu sagen, aber großes Dankeschön und jetzt viel Spaß, beim niegelnagelneuen Chappi:_

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Schon während der Zugfahrt hatte es angefangen draußen leicht zu nieseln, doch inzwischen hatte der Himmel seine Schleusen komplett geöffnet und anstatt des vorher noch leichten und erträglichen Nieselregens schüttete es nun wie aus Eimern. Anscheinend hatte Petrus heute etwas gegen Großbritannien, denn es sah nicht so aus, als würde sich das Ganze schnell wieder ändern. Eher zog noch ein ordentliches Gewitter auf. Aber eigentlich war das Wetter ja schon fast normal für schottische Verhältnisse: kalt, nass, keine Aussicht auf Besserung.

Mit großen Schritten hetzte Lily mit ihrer Katze auf dem Arm zur letzten freien Kutsche und rettete sich schnell nach drinnen, bevor auch die letzte Schicht ihrer Kleidung durchgeweicht sein würde. Erleichtert ließ sie sich auf einen der Sitze fallen und setzte Fine neben sich. Zum Glück hatte sie nicht auch noch den Rest von ihrem Gepäck mit durch den Regen schleifen müssen, aber das wurde ja schon von den Hauselfen in ihren Schlafsaal gebracht. Noch dazu hatte kein Schüler mehr auf dem Bahnhof herumgetrödelt und so konnte sie nun auch zum Schloss fahren. Einer ihrer ersten „Arbeiten", die sie zu erledigen hatte, war gewesen, zu schauen, dass kein Schüler mehr auf dem Bahnsteig zurückblieb. Der einzige, der ihr noch auf ihrer imaginären Abhakliste fehlte war Potter, aber wahrscheinlich war der schon lange im Schloss und hatte die Aufgabe einfach nicht miterledigt.

Ein Blick zur offenen Einstiegstür erinnerte sie daran, dass sie die ja noch schließen musste. Doch gerade als sie sich wieder aus dem bequemen Sitz erheben wollte sprang etwas Großes von draußen herein, rutschte weg und landete mit einem RUMMS auf dem leicht nassen Boden vor ihr.

„Es" ließ einen kurzen Schmerzenslaut von sich, rappelte sich halb auf, blieb aber noch auf dem Boden hocken und grinste Lily schelmisch an.

„Hey, Evans! "

„Potter, war ja klar ", grüßte Lily weniger freundlich zurück und fuhr dann gleich fort, ohne richtig Luft geholt zu haben, „was zum Merlin suchst du auf dem Boden vor meinen Füßen? Willst du mir die Schuhe putzen, oder was?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah sie zu James hinunter, der sich daraufhin beeilte sich mit einem mehr oder weniger eleganten Sprung wieder auf seine zwei Beine zu befördern. Allerdings schaffte er es nicht ohne dabei wieder leicht zu rutschen. Schnell schloss er die Tür.

„Weißt du, Evans, ich finde dich sooooooo anbetungswürdig, dass ich di-" ZACK! Der hatte gesessen! Kurzerhand hatte Lily sich entschlossen James' Geschwätz ein Ende zu setzen. Und wenn sie ihn dafür schlagen musste – auch egal!

„Ok, ok, ok! Der Grund, warum ich da unten war ist der:" er legte eine kleine Kunstpause ein, versuchte nebenbei sich unauffällig schon mal vor Lily in Sicherheit zu bringen, „Ich wollte, schlicht und ergreifend, einfach nur mal herausfinden, wie die Luft da unten, so in deiner Höhe ist-" KLATSCH! Vielleicht half ja ein zweiter Schlag auf den Hinterkopf? Die sollten ja bekanntlich das Denkvermögen erhöhen. Und das wäre für Potter ja auch von Vorteil...

„AU! Sag mal spinnst du?!", kam sofort James' Beschwerde.

„Nein, aber du!" Lily funkelte ihn einen Moment wütend an, dann sah sie nach draußen, auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Anscheinend war die Kutsche während ihrer kleinen „Diskussion" schon losgefahren. Das Problem beim Landschaftanschauen war nur, dass es wirklich sehr dunkel war und man dank der Wolken noch nicht einmal mehr den Mond für ein bisschen Licht hatte. Aber besser in die Dunkelheit starren, als Potter anzusehen!, dachte sich Lily und sah weiterhin stur nach draußen.

Derweil ließ James sich langsam auf den Platz schräg gegenüber von Lily sinken und rieb sich unauffällig den Hinterkopf. Das Mädel hatte einen ganz schönen Schlag drauf...

Er verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor seiner Brust und dachte nach. Irgendwie fing das ganze Schuljahr schon wieder ganz falsch an, was Lily anbelangte!

Auch der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend, wobei Lily immer noch nach draußen sah und James die ganze Zeit die Holzwand neben Lilys Kopf anstarrte. Das einzige Geräusch während der gesamten Fahrt war ein leises Aufseufzen aus Lilys Richtung, als sie einen ersten Blick auf das Schloss werfen konnte, das man ja dank der Beleuchtung gut sehen konnte. ‚Willkommen daheim, Lily!', wünschte sie sich mal wieder selbst.

Kaum hatte die Kutsche vor dem Schloss gehalten, öffnete Lily die Tür, schnappte sich ihre Katze und sprang nach draußen auf eine nicht allzu nasse Stelle, um dann so schnell wie möglich in die Eingangshalle des Schlosses zu sprinten. Auch jetzt regnete es noch sehr stark und so war sie nun wirklich froh im Trockenen zu sein. Egal ob Potter nun draußen vergammelte oder nicht. Aber der wusste ja auch selbst wo das Schloss war. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den Erstklässlern, die ja den Weg über den See nehmen mussten. Lily schüttelte sich unwillig. Der Gedanke daran war wirklich nicht sehr freundlich. Nass von oben UND von unten! Schlimmer ging es ja nun wirklich nicht mehr.

Sie setzte Fine auf den Boden und streichelte ihr noch mal kurz über den Kopf. Ihre Katze wusste ganz genau, wo der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum war und machte sich schon mal selbst auf den Weg oder zumindest auf den Weg in die Richtung wo der Raum war. Dann beeilte sich Lily in die schön warme Große Halle zu kommen, wo auch schon die anderen Schüler waren und wie jedes Jahr ging ihr Blick zuerst zur verzauberten Decke. Noch immer hingen schwere Wolken am Himmel und wie auch schon vorhin sah es nicht nach einer baldigen Besserung aus.

Leise aufseufzend schaute Lily den Gryffindortisch einmal hinauf und wieder hinunter um nach einem freien Platz zu suchen. Es gab nicht mehr viele, nur noch ganz vorne für die Erstklässler und zwei direkt bei den drei Marauders, die schon in der Halle waren. Doch auch der Vierte vom Bunde ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und drängte sich just in dem Moment an Lily vorbei um sich dann neben Sirius fallen zu lassen. Einen Moment sah Lily noch sehnsüchtig auf den letzten freien Platz neben Remus, einer der wenigen Leute, mit denen sie etwas zu tun hatte, und startete dann den langen Lauf außen an der Wand entlang zum Anfang des Tisches um sich dort hinzusetzen, wo die restlichen freien Plätze waren. Doch sie sollte niemals so weit kommen...

Kaum war sie halb an den Marauders vorbei, griff Remus nach ihrer Hand um sie aufzuhalten.

„Lust dich hierhin zu setzen?" Er klopfte auf den freien Platz links neben sich. Rechts neben ihm saß Peter, ihm gegenüber James und neben dem saß Sirius. Für einen kleinen Moment schloss Lily die Augen. Entweder sie setzte sich ohne irgendeinen ihrer Fast-Freunde ganz an den Anfang des Tisches oder sie überwand ihren Stolz und setzte sich zu den Marauders und Remus, mit dem sie sich ja ganz gut vertrug. Wahrscheinlich war da die Gesellschaft der anderen Marauders noch besser, als alleine herum zu sitzen.

Aber wahrscheinlich war der einzige Grund, warum Remus das fragte sowieso die soziale Ader in ihm und das ganze eine einmalige Sache. Das dachte sich zumindest Lily. Zwar hatte sie mit der „sozialen Ader" ein klein wenig recht, doch noch dazu kam, dass Remus keineswegs Lilys nicht allzu fröhlicher Blick entgangen war, den sie gehabt hatte, als sie die ganzen anderen fröhlichen Schülern gesehen hatte, die sich alle ausnahmslos angeregt mit jemanden unterhielten und über die vergangenen Ferien redeten. Noch dazu kam, dass Remus auch schon in den vergangenen Jahren bemerkt hatte, dass Lily oft alleine war, ob sie es nun freiwillig tat oder nicht und er hatte in den Ferien beschlossen etwas an Lilys Zustand zu ändern. Nun war er also drauf und dran seinen Plan zu verwirklichen. Punkt 1 war schon mal gewesen Lily dazu zu bringen sich hier hin zusetzen und wie man sah hatte das ja eigentlich ohne Probleme funktioniert. Und wie es weiter ging, das würde sich jetzt wohl teilweise ergeben und teilweise würde er ein wenig nachhelfen müssen, aber das war für einen waschechten Marauder, wie er einer war, ja kein Problem.

Nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem Lily sich gesetzt hatte öffnete sich die große Doppeltür der Halle und Professor McGonagall kam zusammen mit der Truppe Erstklässler herein. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Jahren waren dieses Jahr alle Erstklässler gleich nass und es ließ sich also nicht feststellen ob wieder jemand eine Bekanntschaft mit dem Riesenkraken geschlossen hatte.

Kaum standen sie alle vorne beim Lehrertisch vor dem sprechenden Hut und den Lehrern, fing der Hut auch sogleich an wie jedes Jahr sein Lied zu singen. Anscheinend hatte der Hut im vergangenen Jahr nicht viel zu tun gehabt und somit alle Zeit der Welt darauf verwendet ein möglichst langes Lied zu dichten, denn es dauerte ganze fünf Minuten, bis er wieder aufhörte und die Einteilung der neuen Schüler anfangen konnte.

Nachdem auch die letzten beiden „Winter, Samantha" und „Zell, Jake" Slytherin und Hufflepuff zugeteilt worden waren, erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Platz und lächelte wohlwollend in die Schülerschar. Nach einem kleinen Moment rief er schließlich äußerst fröhlich: „Willkommen ihr Lieben! Willkommen in Hogwarts! Wieder gibt es ein paar neue Besen, die hoffentlich genauso gut oder noch besser als die Alten kehren, ein paar der älteren tun es nicht mehr so ganz. Oder zumindest nicht in dem Sinne in dem sie es sollten..." Für einen kleinen Moment schien es Lily, als würden Sirius und James gerade besonders intensiv angeschaut werden, doch der Moment war so schnell vorbei, dass es genauso gut auch eine Einbildung sein konnte. „Aber dazu später mehr, lasst es euch gut schmecken!"

Er setzte sich wieder und prompt erschienen auf den Platten auf den Tischen eine Vielzahl leckerer Gerichte. Die Elfen hatten mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Langsam aber sich er wurde es wieder laut in der Halle – während der Einteilung und Dumbledores erstem Teil der Rede war es natürlich leise gewesen – und man hörte an allen Tischen, wie die Gespräche wieder aufgenommen wurden und das Klappern von Tellern, Bestecken und Platten. Auch um Lily herum wurde es wieder laut und es dauerte nicht lange und Peter, Sirius und James zogen alle drei an einer Schüssel mit Kartoffelbrei. Das Problem dabei: Peter zog an einer Seite, die beiden anderen an der anderen. Kein Wunder also, dass Peter es nicht schaffte die Schüssel in seinen Besitz zu bringen und auf einmal rutschte sie ihm einfach weg. Sirius und James landeten verdutzt auf dem Boden zwischen Gryffindor- und Ravenclawtisch, denn sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass Peter so plötzlich loslassen würde, und die Schüssel machte sich derweil selbstständig und landete mit hohem Bogen zwei Tische weiter beim Tisch der Slytherins. Mit der Öffnung nach unten versteht sich. Direkt auf Severus Snapes Kopf...

**Tagebuch der Lily Evans, 3. Eintrag:**

_Hey Tagebuch,_

_also irgendwie brauchst du mal einen Namen, schließlich kann ich dich nicht einfach die ganze Zeit mit „Tagebuch" anreden. Das ist nämlich total blöd. Aber irgendwie hab ich gerade überhaupt keine Namensideen. Und Rosalie oder so was in der Art will ich dich ja jetzt auch nicht nennen. Du brauchst einen ordentlichen, schönen Namen, der auch zu dir passt. Oder etwa nicht? Vielleicht fällt mir ja über Nacht noch was ein. Aber kommen wir erst mal zu heute:_

_Dass ich mit PSI Schulsprecherin bin hatte ich ja schon erwähnt, aber auch, dass er einfach nur dämlich ist? Der Kerl hat es heute fast geschafft den ganzen Zug in die Luft zu jagen!_

_Ja, richtig gehört. IN DIE LUFT ZU JAGEN! _

_Auf diesem süßen kleinen Tisch, der mal im Abteil stand, lag ja ein Brief von Dumbledore – ohne den Brief werde ich die Katastrophe Potter/Ich/Schulsprecherkram ja immer noch nicht glauben – und in dem Brief stand unter anderem, dass wir nach dem Essen in sein Büro kommen sollen. Ein Ort, an dem ich noch nie war, aber egal. Zurück zum Brief. Also außer der Büro-Sache stand eben noch drinnen, was wir im Zug zu tun hätten und die Passwörter für das Schuljahr. Also die der Gemeinschaftsräume, Dumbledores Büro, Vertrauensschülerbad und eines für den Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum. Bin schon gespannt wieder der aussieht. Allerdings hoffe ich, dass wir nicht auch noch dort übernachten müssen. Ich alleine mit Potter in einem Raum! Wollen wir mal hoffen, dass morgens noch beide Parteien leben. Wobei... Um Potter wäre es ja nicht so schlimm..._

_Jedenfalls stand in dem Brief, dass wir den Zettel mit den Passwörtern vernichten sollen, sobald wir sie können, damit die Passwörter nicht in falsche Hände geraten. (Zu spät würde ich mal sagen, da Potter die Wörter ja schon weiß...) Potter zückt also seinen Zauberstab, hält ihn auf den Brief, der auf dem Tisch liegt, murmelt was und es gibt einen lauten Knall. Der Rauch verschwindet und alles, was man noch sieht ist ein großer, schwarzer Fleck auf dem Boden! Potter hat also wieder mal ganze Arbeit geleistet... Und deshalb hab ich jetzt auch Löcher in meiner Schulter! Fine fand's nämlich auch nicht so toll das mit dem Knall und ich muss sagen: Sie hat verdammt spitze Krallen!_

_Hab ich bereits erwähnt, dass Potter ein Vollidiot ist? Ist er. Glaub's mir!_

_Der ganze Tag heute war irgendwie sehr verwirrend, ich meine, erst erfahre ich, dass ich mit Potter Schulsprecherin bin und dann bringt mich Remus dazu mich neben die Marauders zu setzen. Noch dazu war es dann ja auch noch sehr lustig während dem Essen, NICHT weitersagen, bitte, und zu guter letzt bin ich dann auch noch das erste Mal in meinem Leben in Dumbledores Büro! Verwirrend. Oder vielleicht auch doch nur ereignisreich. Aber spannend!_

_Leicht verwirrte Grüße,_

_Lily_

_P.S. Potter, ich kann dich immer noch nicht im Geringsten leiden!_

**Tagebuch des James Potter, 3. Eintrag:**

_Logbuch von Captain James, Tag 1: _

_Sind auf Granit gestoßen. Lils ist einfach nicht zum Lachen zu bringen, Noch dazu stellt General Dumbledore hohe Erwartungen an uns._

_Erwarten große Bewältigungsprobleme._

_So. Genug von Captain James, jetzt erzähl ich's genauer._

_Wie gesagt, meine Flower ist ein hartes Stück (und nicht nur in einer Beziehung). Egal was ich versuch, mein Schatz ist einfach nicht zum Lachen zu bringen..._

_Zuerst hab ich versucht ihr ein Lächeln zu entlocken, indem ich, natürlich absichtlich, den Tisch im Schulsprecherabteil in die Luft gejagt hab. Hat wohl nicht so ganz geklappt, denn die Antwort darauf war ein finsterer Blick von Lilys Seite. Dann hab ich mich vor ihr blamiert indem ich einen grandiosen Bauchklatscher in die Kutsche hinein hingelegt habe._

_Hey, lach nicht! Es war nass. Und rutschig. Da hätte es dich ja wohl auch hingehauen, wenn du denn laufen könntest! Ein Wunder, dass nicht in einer der Pfützen ertrunken bin..._

_Meine ausgesprochen – ja ich geb's wirklich zu – blöden Witze haben auch nichts geholfen. Das Einzige, wenn auch nur kleine Erfolgserlebnis, gab's beim Essen, als Sirius und ich abwechselnd den größten Mist aller Zeiten von uns gegeben haben. Und vielleicht auch schon bei der Schüsselpanne, aber wer konnte denn erwarten, dass Peter, diese untreue Tomate, einfach so loslässt?! _

Auf jeden Fall hat sie dann nicht mehr ganz so grimmig geschaut. Sind wir gut, oder sind wir gut? Richtig, wir sind gut! Was bist du doch für ein guterzogenes Buch! tätschel

_Allerdings gab's wenig später dann auch schon wieder einen kleinen Dämpfer... Wir waren bei Dumbi, er hatte ja geschrieben, dass wir kommen sollen. Erhat uns dann lang und breit eine Rede gehalten, was er von uns erwartet und so weiter und dann kam der Brocken: Wir müssen einen Abschlussball organisieren! Warum wir? ABSCHLUSSBALL! So was kann ich nicht organisieren! Ok, Streiche organisieren immer und zu jeder Zeit, aber BÄLLE? Das gibt das reinste Chaos! Aber zum Glück kann meine Lily-Maus so was. Hoff ich zumindest..._

_Und die Hogsmeadwochenenden müssen wir auch noch organisieren, aber das ist ja nicht viel mehr als ein Datum festlegen, dann müssen wir noch bei der Halloweendekoration helfen und zu Weihnachten und – sag mal, für was gibt's hier Hauselfen? Trage ich komische Bettbezüge als Klamotten? Habe ich eine extrem komische Hautfarbe und sehe sonst wie ein Hauself aus? Argh, ich bin doch kein Hauself!_

_Aber gut, das Kind werden wir schon schaukeln. Irgendwie. Und vielleicht hilft mir das ganze auch ein wenig bei meiner Süßen?!_

_Nicht-Hauselfige Grüße,_

_James_

_P.S. Lily, ich liebe dich, aber LACH doch bitte auch mal!_

* * *

_ Hoffe es hat gefallen, please r&r,_

_liebe Grüße,_

_Flauschi  
_


End file.
